This invention relates to apparatus for electrically shocking livestock carcasses undergoing processing in a slaughterhouse, wherein the carcasses are contacted by an electrode which is cleansed to avoid cross-contamination between successive carcasses.
A primary utilization of the invention is in conjunction with hide-removal systems in which the hide is pulled over the head of a carcass suspended by its hind legs. It has previously been recognized that it is advantageous to pass an electrical current through such a carcass during the hide pulling step, thereby tightening the muscles of the spinal column to prevent separation of the vertebrae and undue tearing of the meat connected therewith. This basic principle is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,130 issued Nov. 3, 1970 to Richard L. McDonnell, where hand-held electrodes are immersed in a cleansing bath between applications to reduce the risk of cross contamination of carcasses.
There have been efforts to mechanize the cleansing of electrodes to avoid cross contamination. A reciprocating electrode, cleansed while retracted, is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,550 issued Dec. 14, 1971 to John G. Troy. An electrode which swings back and forth between a carcass contacting position and a retracted cleansing position is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,294 which issued Feb. 4, 1975 to Wilford O. Barbee. Experience has shown that the Barbee device was unreliable and created maintenance problems which rendered it unsuitable for continuous use so that eventually it was deactivated and the sterilization step omitted.
The present invention was developed to avert the shortcomings of the prior art devices mentioned hereinabove and to provide an effective, uncomplicated and relatively inexpensive system for shocking animal carcasses undergoing processing in a slaughterhouse. Primarily, such shocking is deemed desirable during over-the-head hide pulling operations, but it is contemplated that it may also be suitable and effective for electrical stimulation of carcasses for tenderization purposes as described in Australian Pat. Nos. 141,370 and 141,495, classified in U.S. Class 17, subclass 1 E. These Australian patents correspond, respectively, to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,544,681 and 2,544,724.